1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet assembly for holding and displaying electronic medical equipment
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present medical office and hospital environment the use of computer driven diagnostics is acquiring an ever expanding role. Such computer and related monitoring equipment is commonly mounted to the wall of the treatment room.
Medical monitoring systems typically include multiple electronic components such as computers, keyboards, display screens, power supplies, probes, security verifiers and other items. The physical presence of these components may obstruct access to people or things. In addition, the monitoring system components with their accompanying cabling may impede access to a patient or block traffic flow through a confined area or simply present safety hazards. Shelving which is commonly used for holding such components has significant drawbacks as to appearance and usage.
One of the problems with wall mount devices is that wall mount requirements vary from device to device. The primary requirement is the need to secure the unit to the wall surface. Problems arise as the wall surface can be irregular, rough or smooth and may be constructed with differing materials such as cement block, wood paneling, sheet rock, sheet metal, ceramic or a multitude of other materials. With each of these variables, a contractor must evaluate the wall composition and determine the best method for mounting the device to the specific wall construction and how the same can then be connected to a power connection. Currently a power line is run from an outlet along the baseboard and then up the wall in an exposed condition to the unit. However, a growing number of building codes may not permit a device to be wired in this manner. An alternative approach is to require an electrician to hard wire the device. This process is involved and expensive in terms of running an electric line through the wall and installing an outlet box in the exact place where the unit will be mounted. Once this mounting is done the placement is fixed. While this may be acceptable in a hospital setting, a private practitioner may want more flexibility in placement of the device.
In the present invention the apparatus is installed midway on the wall in a hallway of the hospital outside a patient room or in each patient room or in a physician's office. The apparatus may additionally be installed in selected examination rooms.
Thus, there are a number of practical difficulties which are resolved by the present invention.